


Exploring Our Love

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anna and Elsa are Not Related (Disney), BDSM, Bondage, Dom Elsa (Disney), Dom/sub, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Groping, Kinky, Oral Sex, Roommates, Safeword Use, Smut, Sub Anna (Disney), Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Anna is lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend like Elsa who loves and cares about her. She is also lucky that said girlfriend is just as eager at trying new things as her. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Kinky Smut)





	Exploring Our Love

Anna was always the explorative type, always looking to try new things. It was this experimental side that had helped her try new foods, go to many new places and enjoy so many things. It also helped her to realise many things about herself.

Most notably, she adored women, just as much as she loved men. After realising she was bisexual, Anna felt her life grow just a little bit more brighter. Sure there were people who judged her, but Anna didn't give much of a damn about them.

She was happy being bi and she was proud. It was also to her delight that because of her self-discovery, she met her adoring girlfriend Elsa. The blonde was purely a lesbian, yet she adored Anna completely. From her cool soft touches, to the way Elsa would just cuddle her.

Anna and Elsa had been together for three years now, three years that had been absolute bliss. But after moving into an apartment together, Anna and Elsa found that their feelings were starting to diminish, that they had done all they could really do with one another, aside from the usual fluffy couple stuff.

That was when one night, Elsa proposed an idea. As she and Anna were cuddling on the couch together, Elsa planted a few tender kisses on Anna's forehead, smiling at her softly. "Hey, baby," she cooed, smiling with love.

"Yes?" Anna said, looking up at Elsa with a bright cheery face.

"I wanna make love." Elsa's voice sounded reedy, and her eyes narrowed in just the most seductive manner, which made Anna's cheeks flush.

While, she and Elsa had made love several times since they had gotten together, Anna was still a little shy. Elsa was usually a shy dork with her, but when she was in the mood, she could just be the most alluring sex kitten, purring with delight.

Smiling, Anna nuzzled Elsa, kissing her cheek. "Okay... I think I'm in the mood," she whispered, stroking Elsa's soft pink skin.

Elsa smirked. "Oh, I'm not talking about vanilla, run of the mill, I finger you till you cum kinda sex. No no... I wanna try something different."

"W-What did you have in mind?" Asked a rather innocent-sounding Anna.

"How about we play a few games, kinky games, if that's something you wanna try?" Elsa offered. "I figured it would spice up the bedroom a little bit, add a little more passion to our romance." She grinned, eyes burning with lustful flame.

Anna blushed bright red, but being the experimenting dork she was, she grinned, licking her lips. "Oh... I think I might wanna try that." She'd seen plenty of kinky porn videos in her life. "Just be easy on me... It'll be my first time."

"Oh, I'll go easy on you, my precious snowflake," Elsa cooed, stroking Anna's cheek. "Now... get in that bedroom and onto the bed. I'll be with you shortly."

Doing as Elsa requested, Anna made her way into the bedroom, lying down on the bed and stripping fully naked. She knew Elsa didn't like to waste time getting her clothes off, so Anna made sure she was prepared. She let her mind run wild with whatever Elsa was going to plan.

Her heart started to beat at the thought of what Elsa was planning to do to her. It was exciting to think about, making love to darling, beautiful Elsa in such a new, dramatic manner. Her taste buds, and labia, were wet with anticipation.

Soon enough, Anna heard the door to the bedroom open and before her, Elsa walked into the room, fully prepared for the night ahead. She was dressed in a sexy set of black, lacy lingerie, the kind that would turn Anna on even more.

In one hand, Elsa held what looked to be some handcuffs and in the other, what looked like a whip. On her face, Elsa wore a rather dominant gaze, one that made Anna blush and hide behind her soft, medium-sized breasts as Elsa crawled onto the bed.

"H-Handcuffs?" Anna muttered.

"To make sure you don't escape, my sweet," Elsa purred. "You're mine now. But before we start, I want you to know that if you wanna stop, you just need to call out our safeword."

"Which is?"

Elsa smiled. "Sunflower."

Nodding, Anna accepted and consigned herself to her fate. Elsa was going to punish her and pleasure her. She would gladly be ready for whatever Elsa would do. She was ready, and so was her cubby, freckled body. She waited with bated breath.

First, Elsa began with tying Anna to the bed with the handcuffs. Once Anna was locked in place, Elsa put the whip to one side, looking at Anna. "Now, baby, do you want the whip? Most playthings don't go for the severe stuff the first time round."

"I-I want it..." Anna whimpered. "I... I want it, Mistress. I... I think I deserve it. I want to be broken, I wanna be yours."

"Ooooh, you're catching on well," Elsa cooed. "Good, I love a fast learner." She smirked. "Then, let us begin, my darling pet Anna." She then spanked Anna's rump, pressing her palm deeply into the redhead's flesh. This made Anna whimper and moan.

Elsa continued to spank, teasing Anna's rump delightfully. She'd learned this trade very well. She took a few moments to eat Anna's butthole just a little bit, letting her tongue trace around Anna's ring. Anna wriggled in the chains, aroused completely.

Then Elsa brought out the whip. She smirked, holding her instrument out before, striking Anna's rear with it. The girl moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain, but Anna didn't give the safeword. Even though she was being whipped, she actually was enjoying it.

The magic of Kink was strong with Anna that night, her whole body accepting Elsa's whipping, regardless of how many long, red slashes were carved into Anna's flesh. They'd be a permanent reminder of who she belonged to, who was her mistress.

"Oh, Mistress... please give me more!" Anna begged, feeling Elsa's whip go against her flesh again, striking her in pleasure. "Please punish me... I'm such a dirty slut!"

Elsa's eyes were wide with how into this Anna was getting. It was arousing her to, how her beloved girlfriend had completely given into her dominance. It was perfect, Anna was perfect. She loved her more than anything, and now she was going to give her the best night of her life.

Climbing atop Anna, Elsa slid her fingers into Anna's rear, enticing the redhead with pleasure. Anna only moaned more, moaned more because she wanted this. She deserved to be pleasured, to be toyed with by Elsa and her lustful whims.

Her fingers going deeper into Anna, the redhead moaned softly, sounding like a tiny baby otter pup as she was pleasured. Even when being fingered by Elsa, Anna was still a pure and adorable little girl. Which only made Elsa love her and be endeared to her more.

The fingers were deep into Anna's flesh, pressing against her insides. Anna's wet walls were spread wide open, waiting for the chance that Elsa had given her. Anna could feel Elsa's fingers curl inside of her, press her, stroke her.

"Elsa... I'm... I'm close..." Anna moaned, realising the moment was near. Elsa knew she could seize this opportunity. Her fingers went deeper into Anna, making the redhead moan and cry with such fervour and lust for the passion.

Anna shut her eyes tight as she felt the pleasure build inside of her. Elsa was going to make her climax, for the first time in this new dominant phase. The wave grew stronger, her heat grew wetter, she was nearly there. Opening her mouth, Anna breathed heavily as she then came.

Her voice echoed through the room, as she came, releasing her juices out. She sighed, panting and recovering for a few moments, before Elsa then rolled her over onto her stomach for the next phase of their sexual intercourse together.

"Eat me," Elsa commanded, before spreading her pussy, placing her lips over Anna's mouth. Anna murmured under Elsa's lower lips and started to eat her out. Her tongue split open Elsa's labia, sliding deep and up the inside of her canal.

Elsa moaned a little, but glared at Anna with her dominant gaze. Anna was too cute as a submissive, but Elsa was open to switching at some point if they did this again. She then breathed

Sliding her tongue in deeper, Anna licked Elsa out as best as she could. She'd eaten out Elsa many times before, but this time she felt something special. That she needed to prove herself to Elsa. This drive enticed her to lick more and more of Elsa's sweet mound.

Riding herself on Anna's tongue, Elsa continued to moan. She was giving into Anna's pleasure, pleased her little plaything was responded so well. As Anna continued to lick her, Elsa gazed down upon her, petting Anna's head and stroking her soft strawberry hair.

Anna was pure, this sex was pure. It may have been dirty, but Elsa knew they were both doing this out of love for each other, and Elsa was full of such dear love for Anna. This had been a good idea, a good plan to entice Anna for more lovemaking.

Her tongue going in deeper, Anna's hands grabbed Elsa's rear. The blonde moaned, and she smirked, glad her pet had taken the initiative. "Oh good girl, Anna!" Elsa moaned, gasping as Anna's hands groped her ass tighter as her tongue devoured her mound.

Feeling glad to be a good girl, Anna continued to eat, to suck, to taste the wet flesh of Elsa's pussy. The taste was good in the mouth, fresh and ripe. Elsa's juices were starting to leak, trickle into Anna's mouth. It was such a joy to taste.

Blushing, Elsa's dominant persona had completely melted away thanks to Anna, but she didn't mind. Her pussy was being eaten out of house and home. She breathed, smirking as Anna's lips did their dirty work. She grinned, knowing she had made Anna hers.

Finally, the moment arrived, as Elsa finally came into Anna's mouth, moaning heavenly as her juices came down like a waterfall. Elsa had come... and she was very glad to have done for Anna. Pulling away, she let Anna take a few breaths.

"Sun...flower..." Anna breathed, signalling the end of their sexy times. She smiled, letting Elsa get her out of the handcuffs and cuddle her on the bed, the two of them resuming their fluffy couple time. "That was fun... we should do it again."

"You sure?" Elsa wondered. "I've never really seen anyone get that into it before." She blushed. "You calling me Mistress was really hot."

Anna giggled. "Of course I'm sure silly... and maybe next time, I'll be the one being all dominant."

Elsa blushed. "I think I'd like that."

xXx

**Author's note: **And now on the Agenda, we have some kinky smut ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva


End file.
